<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall by CrystallizedTwilight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892948">Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedTwilight/pseuds/CrystallizedTwilight'>CrystallizedTwilight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedTwilight/pseuds/CrystallizedTwilight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley had never quite allowed it to materialize into thought but somewhere, subconscious and deep in the back of his mind, he had always wondered: Did Aziraphale look down on him for falling?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Crowley had never quite allowed it to materialize into thought but somewhere, subconscious and deep in the back of his mind, he had always wondered:</p><p>Did Aziraphale look down on him for falling?</p><p>Perhaps not necessarily in a condescending nor holier-than-thou way, but maybe in a way of pity, or sadness, or muted disappointment.</p><p>Whatever choices Crowley had made that led to his expulsion, Aziraphale would obviously <em>never</em> make, otherwise they’d both be donning black wings. </p><p>He had seen that such a divide was small enough to bridge into friendship but perhaps it was also too wide to ever <em>truly</em> be accepted for his decisions.</p><p>So, as they sit up on the bed and Aziraphale rubs the flat of his palm gently up and down the road between where Crowley’s wings would be, the demon supposes they’ve reached that point where he can ask.</p><p>He starts with the kindest of all the assumptions.</p><p>“Do you pity me for falling?”</p><p>His voice is quiet in the dark and holds no emotion, only a trace of fatigue. That is not to say that his heart wasn’t pounding with nervousness as he awaited his answer but a good effort was made not to carry that into his tone.</p><p>Aziraphale flips his hand and rubs his knuckles lightly down the dip of Crowley’s spine until they leave him completely. Even without being able to see each other’s expressions the heaviness of the inquiry is palpable.</p><p>Crowley hears Aziraphale sigh and then pause, which he assumes can’t be ideal. However, the words that follow inform him that the sigh was not meant for Crowley but for Aziraphale himself as he confesses his own perspective:</p><p>“I’ve seen how angels can be more monstrous than demons. If you fell because you did not want to be one of us anymore, it is not pity I have for you, but adoration.”</p><p>Crowley had always referred to himself as <em>unforgivable</em>. He sought no one’s forgiveness but, mercy, did it feel overwhelming to receive it from the only other creature in the entirety of <em>creation</em> who could understand.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to fall. I just never…fit in,” Crowley admits.</p><p>Aziraphale seals his statement with a kiss between Crowley’s shoulder blades and elaborates, “Had you <em>not</em> fallen we would not have met. Nor would we have saved Earth. So…I am truly grateful that you don’t fit in either place…because neither do I.”</p><p>Crowley heaves silently but it’s enough to let Aziraphale know the tears are falling so he adjusts himself behind his partner. He places a leg on either side of his body, sitting at the edge of the bed with him, spooned into his back.</p><p>Aziraphale presses his cheek to Crowley’s back and slips both of his arms under Crowley’s own to embrace his chest and hold him from behind until the shaking stops.</p><p>“You’re extraordinary, Crowley, do you know?…Who is to say which side makes the right or wrong choices in the ineffable plan? <em>You</em> made all the choices that saved the <em>world</em>.”</p><p>Time feels limitless, Earth feels like home, and it no longer feels to him as though he had fallen from Heaven to Hell but that he had, instead, fallen from Heaven to Aziraphale. </p><p>And that feels right. That’s where he wants to stay.</p><p>Crowley wants to say <em>thank you</em> but he can’t. He doesn’t even know if thank you is the right thing to say. Speak one word and the tears would cease to be silent.</p><p>In the morning, when he wakes, Crowley does so with immense relief knowing that the Angel beside him loved him, not despite his fall, but because of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>